Current wireless device or wireless handset designs function with the software layer running on the main processor or application processor with direct access to the attached peripherals such as but not limited to the display, keyboard, communication hardware, codec, printer, camera, and network hardware. The application and runtime environments are dependent on the hardware architecture and operating system of each wireless device or wireless handset. The runtime environment accesses the hardware via a hardware framework layer that controls the hardware using the embedded operating system and associated device drivers. Substantial efforts are required to maintain the applications and runtime environment when porting software, particularly when wireless device features are enhanced and the operating system is upgraded.